biologijafandomcom_lt-20200214-history
Falco peregrinus
|tekstas1= |tekstas2=Paplitimo arealas |plotis=260 |align=right |la=Falco peregrinus |video= }} , chordinių (Chordata) tipo (Aves) klasės (Falconiformes) būrio (Falconidae) šeimos (Falco) genties rūšis. Išvaizda Užauga iki 38-53 cm ilgio, sparnų skersmuo – apie 1 metrą. Patinai sveria 570-710 gramų, stambesnės už juos patelės – 910-1190 gramų. Nugara ir sparnai dažniausiai melsvai juodi arba pilkšvi, su tamsesniais taškeliais, sparnų galai juodi. Apatinė kūno dalis būna balta arba rusva su tamsiai rudais ar juodais ruoželiais. Uodegos spalva kaip ir nugaros tik su ruoželiais, ilga, plona ir apvalėjančiu galu su baltu ruožu pačiame gale. Viršugalvis ir skruostų sritis juoda, deranti prie blyškaus sprando ir balto kaklo. Nagai ir snapas juodi. Jaunikliai rudesni, su dryžuota apatine kūno dalimi. Biologija Daugiausiai gyvena kalnuotose vietovėse, upių slėniuose, palei jūros ar vandenyno pakrantę, kartais ir miestuose. Mityba Sakalai keleiviai maitis beveik vien vidutinio dydžio paukčiais: karveliai, balandžiai, vandens paukščiai, paukščiai giesmininkai ir bridėjai. Pasauliniu mastu apskaičiuota, kad ši sakalų rūšis medžioja tarp 1,500 ir 2,000 paukščių rūšių. Taippat minta ir žinduoliais : voverėmis, pelėmis, kiškiais, žiurekėmis, pelėnais, kirstukais. Ši rūšis dažniausiai medžioja saulei patekant ir leidžiantis. Paplitimas Porūšiai # # # # # # # Literatūra * WoRMS (2011). Falco peregrinus Tunstall, 1771. Accessed through: World Register of Marine Species at http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=159153 on 2011-02-18 * ITIS database Žr. * Banks, R.C., R.W. McDiarmid, and A.L. Gardner. 1987. Checklist of vertebrates of the United States, the U.S. Territories, and Canada. U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service Resource Publication No. 166. 79 p. Žr. * Field Guide to Birds of North America 1983 Žr. * Peterson, R.T. and V.M. Peterson. 2002. A field guide to the birds of eastern and central North America. Fifth Edition. Peterson Field Guide Series. Houghton Mifflin Company. New York. 427 p. Žr. * Squires, H.J. 1990. Decapod Crustacea of the Atlantic coast of Canada. Canadian Bulletin of Fisheries and Aquatic Sciences 221. 532 p. Žr. * Vanner, M. 2003. The encyclopedia of North American birds. Paragon Publishing. Bath. 383 p. Žr. * Muller, Y. (2004). Faune et flore du littoral du Nord, du Pas-de-Calais et de la Belgique: inventaire. fauna and flora of the Nord, Pas-de-Calais and Belgium: inventory. Commission Régionale de Biologie Région Nord Pas-de-Calais: France. 307 pp. Žr. * Gallardo, J. C., V. Macías, and E. Velarde. 2009. Birds (Vertebrata: Aves) of the Gulf of Mexico, Pp. 1321–1342 in Felder, D.L. and D.K. Camp (eds.), Gulf of Mexico–Origins, Waters, and Biota. Biodiversity. Texas A&M Press, College Station, Texas. Žr. * Falco peregrinus. BirdLife International (2011) The BirdLife checklist of the birds of the world, with conservation status and taxonomic sources. Version 4. Additional information on this species. * 2011 IUCN Red List. The IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. * AERC TAC (2003) AERC TAC Checklist of bird taxa occurring in Western Palearctic region, 15th Draft. Association of European Rarities Committees. * AOU (1998 + supplements) Check-list of North American birds. Seventh edition. Washington, D.C.: American Ornithologists' Union. * Christidis, L. and Boles, W. E. (2008) Systematics and taxonomy of Australian birds. Collingwood, Australia: CSIRO Publishing. * Cramp, S. and Perrins, C. M. (1977-1994) Handbook of the birds of Europe, the Middle East and Africa. The birds of the western Palearctic. Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Dowsett, R. J. and Forbes-Watson, A. D. (1993) Checklist of birds of the Afrotropical and Malagasy regions. Liège, Belgium: Tauraco Press. * SACC (2006 + updates) A classification of the bird species of South America. American Ornithologists' Union. * Sibley, C. G. and Monroe, B. L. (1990) Distribution and taxonomy of birds of the world. New Haven, USA: Yale University Press. * Stotz, D. F., Fitzpatrick, J. W., Parker, T. A. and Moskovits, D. K. (1996) Neotropical birds: ecology and conservation. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. Nuorodos Sinonimai Sistematika Išnašos